Alpha and Omega an adventure awaits
by TheOfficialHumphrey
Summary: I will clear up the paragraphs as soon as I can. I updated it.


I get up this morning to find Kate next to me, asleep. Kate has a flower in her mane behind her ear. The flower is a dark purple. You usually find a flower in a 'female wolf's mane when a female wolf gets married. It's a tradition that has been carried throughout many wolf packs. Well, since Kate has a flower in her orange mane, she must've gotten married to someone. I look up not finding a single male wolf nearby Kate but myself. Huh, he must be out to lunch or something. The unthinkable thought that haunted me since my wolf hood came to mind. This thought has been living with me since alpha's and omega's couldn't marry. But that all changed when Kate was nearly killed by caribou. Winston and Tony allied. With that, Winston had abolished the ban between alpha's and omega's marriage. This thought couldn't be true could it? He usually doesn't like me to be around his daughter. It's too good to be true. The only conclusion I keep coming up with is I'm married to his daughter. "Good morning, Humphrey." Winston calls out as he approaches me. Half expecting him to hit me. "Um, could you explain to me why I'm next to your daughter? By the way, who did she marry?" I ask Winston with some difficulty. "Well, I'm looking at her husband right now." says Winston then gives a chuckle. "Winston, you can't be serious that I'm her husband. Are you serious?" I ask preparing for a (thought to be no.) "As true as the two of you!" Winston blurts out. As he leaves Kate begins to stir. Kate stretches and then yawns. "Good morning, Kate." I say "Oh good morning Humphrey." Kate replies. "Um. What would happen if your dad had organized a surprise wedding?" I ask Kate. "Who is the wedding for?" Kate asks "Me and you." I reply. (stifles laugh) Everyone began gathering outside to witness this grand event. When everyone completed gathering. The preach began. "Humphrey, do you take my beloved daughters paw in marriage? To care to love and to cherish?" Winston asks. "I do" I say clearly. "Do you Kate, take this laid back but generous wolf Humphrey to care to lo... (cough) love and to cherish?" Winston questions his daughter. "I DO!" Kate screams excitedly. "Then god shed his grace on thee, you may nuzzle your partners nose and... Well you know, various other ways." Winston says to conclude our wedding. I return to the den with Kate. After a while, her sister Lilly comes in our den to congratulate her big sister. She sits down. We all have a big feast of caribou. There is continuous eating sounds until one of us breaks the silence. "So Kate, how long have you known each other?" Lilly asks her big sister. Kate and I look at each other. We both laugh as politely as we can. "Oh for quite some time." Kate replies. "idawho? (snicker)" I say in remembrance of our relocation. Heres a joke Knock Knock! Who's there? Ida. Idawho? How'd you know I said idawho? You may not have known about this somewhat fortunate and unfortunate event. The fortunate part was we got to know each other in our journey back home together. The unfortunate part was we were having fun while back in Jasper, there was a rivalry going on. Winston and his crazy wife, Eve thought Tony, a rival pack leader had hurt their daughter. But we managed to get back in time to save our beloved home from complete destruction. Winston saw Kate unharmed when we got off the train. The strange thing was when I had explained to Eve, 'we were supposed to, Repopulate.' She strangled me thinking I had repopulated with her daughter. "Whats so funny about Idaho?" Lilly pestered. Just hearing the word IDAHO is enough to make a mini nuclear bomb of laughter explode. Kate has to excuse herself because she is choking on some caribou carcass. The choking obviously is caused by laughing so hard at a state that has the initials ID. I can't even write it anymore because I can not stop laughing. After a few minutes, Kate comes back. Then sits herself down. "Are you quite finished laughing?" I ask Kate. "Yes" Kate replies. "Hey um, Kate. Could you help me find a good match like your husband? Please?" Lilly pesters her sis. "Sure Lilly but your going to need some freshening up." Kate assures her sister. "You know, I have a lot of experience of what a male looks for during the mating season. " I say to Lilly in order to help her cause. "Tomorrow just meet us here at the den. Oh and bring a pinecomb." Kate adds. "Ok,ok " Lilly says hastily, then scurries off. "Humphrey. My sis is going to have turtle eggs did you hear that? Heehee!" Kate says "Oh yah, her turtle impressions. Very funny! I guess we should teach her how to do more turtle impressions." I reply. (Both Laughing) Kate and I got ready for bed. I stood at the waterfall to take my evening shower. Making sure nobody was following me. But who do we have tailing me? Kate! "Woah! Kate not yet, but soon. After we get your sis a mate, then it's puppy time ok? Am I clear? No hurt feelings right?" I say out of shock. "Oh, I suppose we can wait. Let's go get my sis a mate!" Kate replies in a somewhat cooperative tone. I bet she wanted to do puppy time. You probably are thinking I'm insane to deny such a request. Let me guess, you'd take the chance now wouldn't you. Come on, seriously guys I have better things to do with my life than become a living chew toy! First of all. Pleasures come last in my day. But helping people day to day is a priority for me. Yah yah, whew hot wow. I've heard all those rumors. Sure my wife is hot, but I've got to do what's right first and then pleasures. Don't worry. You'll see that in the book soon. Kate stands outside the waterfall awaiting her turn. I go on the opposite side. After taking my shower, I go back to our den and fall asleep. Kate and her sis have a sis to sis talk about some male wolves that might be the right one for her. Kate comes back to tell me some suggestions that we should look at tomorrow. She wakes me up. I find it rather odd the way she tries to wake me up. She nuzzles my chest and then I awaken. I don't know how she does it. She just does it. "Oh that's great news Kate. Let's go take a look tomorrow at what was it. Um, Tur... Oh ya turtle wolf!" I tell Kate. "Goodnight, Humphrey." Kate says. "Night Kate." I say in return. She puts her nose on my nose and our forepaws holding each other. But my hind legs, not yet! "Morning, Humphrey. Let's go find my sister a new mate today! Then it's puppy time." Kate says. "Kate, you can't rush these things you know! Relationships take time. Remember how you were blind dated with barf? Now you wouldn't want your sister to go through what you went through." I say sternly "Speaking of barf. Where did he go?" Kate asks me. "I bet he turned into a moose!" I jokingly answer. "He might be the right kind of wolf for sis. Just not me." Kate replies. "Lets go talk to Lilly about this one." I tell Kate. We set off looking for Lilly. Lilly is at her dads den. "Hey Lilly, we have a surprise for you." Kate and I exclaim. "You found someone for me?" Lilly asks. "Ah see here is the problem. We don't know where he is." I tell Lilly. "Hey sis don't worry. We'll find him." Kate says "Oh thanks guys." Lilly says. Kate and I run side by side. As we're running through Jasper we see a park rangers hut. In it has plans for relocation, location you name it! There wasn't a single soul in there. So we look at the map. I see a name tag on the map called 'Barf'. It is leaving the map! We have to act fast. Apparently one of the park rangers is on coffee break and the person left a running four wheeler. I looked over it carefully. It was painted blue seat and body, but white wheel chambers. Marked on it poorly. I could make out the number 250. Next to it was written cc. It was a Polaris Trailboss. They don't make those anymore. Kate gets on the back and I get to drive. I pull the shifter into forward from neutral. Then I pull on the handlebar and away we go! Garth looks back at us. "Garth! We need you!" Kate yells out. "What for?" He replies in a sulky tone. "It's my sis! No time to explain." Kate says to Garth. "Hey Kate, this takes time!" I say. "I want puppy time!" Kate says. I stop the ATV "Ok, Kate think about the choice you make. Are you going to help your sis in need of love or are you just going to keep asking me to MATE?" Kate thinks it over. "God knows I love you so. Please don't leave me Humphrey!" Kate says full of melancholy. "Kate I know you love ME but I have to know. Do you love your sister?" I ask. "I..I" Kate sputters. "it's either yes or no. Kate, you know that my pleasures come last. Helping people comes first and right now it seems as if she weren't there!" Kate summons enough courage to say, "yes" We reach Lilly's and Kate's dads and moms den. "Wow! He looks great. Give us some time to socialize. Alone!" Lilly exclaims. Kate and I look at each other and say, "I think our job here is done!" I told you we'd come to what you've been waiting for. I bet you skipped all that just to read this part! Oh well your loss not mine! Ok, fine. I'll let Kate adore me. "Humphrey, now that we have gotten that out of the way it's puppy time!" Kate says. "Oh, alright. As you wish." I reply giving up to resist. After all that fun stuff. Kate made a suggestion, "Hey, Humphrey. Remember our trip to Idaho?" Kate asks. "Yes, Kate. I remember. I kind of miss that little bear." I answer. "Don't forget Marcel and Paddy." Kate adds. Then asks, "Want to go on vacation?" "That would be nice." I reply. Kate and I start getting ready for a vacation. After we pack we begin to say our goodbyes. "Will you be back soon sis?" Lilly asks. "Yes. It's only vacation. So don't worry about us." Kate tells her sister. "Thank you for pairing us up together. Garth is perfect!" Lilly says. We leave Jasper Park after all of our goodbyes were said. The Canadian Express is moving so slowly that we could just tiptoe up to it and get on. Kate falls asleep after a splendor howl together. "We stopped." Kate exclaims. "Let's go find those goof birds!" I reply. We go to their favorite golfing course. "Oh allo. How ae you doing? You two boyfiend and gilfiend?" Marcel asks in a slurred French accent. "Yes, we actually are married." Kate explains to Marcel. "Ohm yes? Quick! Look behind you. Ha those were the days." Marcel says jokingly. "Where is paddy?" Kate asks Marcel. "He went off to go get a, what is it called? M yes a cupcake. Aw, ridiculous dessert. Cupcake!" Marcel replies. "We should go find Paddy." I say. "Yes, but how are we going to do that?" Kate asks. "Do you want me to organize a search party for Paddy?" Marcel asks. "Yes, I would love for you to do that." Kate replies. To their convince, Garth and Lilly were just pulling up in a nearby train car. "Garth, where are we going?" Lilly asks. "Hm, maybe we took the wrong train." Garth replies. "This doesn't look familiar to me at all." Lilly asks. "Hey, you two. We kind of need some help would you like to join us in our search for Paddy? I can assist you in your traveling troubles after. Unless you would like to stay with me and Kate for a bit until a new train comes around to take you back to Jasper." I say breaking the argument between the arriving couple. "Yes, we would love to help you. How long is the search party going to take?" Lilly asks. "It will take a few days to find our dear friend Paddy." Kate tells her little sis. "Oh, I guess I'll give in too." Garth says giving in to help us. "Come on, Garth! We need some man power!" I say to Garth jokingly. "Honey, let's help my sister with finding their friend." Lilly tells Garth. "Thanks sis this means a lot to me and Humphrey." Kate replies to Lilly. "Aw, Kate how come you don't sweet talk me like your sis?" I pester. "I'm sorry honey. I just didn't think about that much. I will do it more often if you want me to." Kate replies. "Why thanks, babe." I tell Kate. "Your welcome Honey. Anything for you, cause I love you so much." Kate looks at me and replies. "Let's go get that bird Paddy." I say back. "Humphrey and Garth go one way. Me and Kate go another way." Lilly tells the guys. "No problems on this end. Ready to go go go!" Garth says. "Ok, thats enough talk. let's A go!" I say. Kate and Lilly go towards the Idaho streams. On their way there they gaze upon something mysterious. Four of Paddy's feathers and his duck prints are nearby the streams. Kate tells Lilly to get Garth and Humphrey. As Lilly is walking to go find her sister's Husband and her own. Did I forget to tell you that Garth and Lilly got married after Humphrey and Kate left for Idaho? I am telling you now. I'm sorry for not informing you earlier. "Lilly, what's wrong?" me and Garth ask as she approaches us. "Kate and I saw Paddy's feathers and one of his duck prints nearby the stream." Lilly tells me and Garth as we are walking back towards Kate and Lilly's last check point. "Hm, something is askew here." me and Garth say as we are walking with Lilly. "I think something prowled on him." Lilly frantically replies. A thunderstorm begins to roll in as me, Garth and Lilly walk to Kate's last seen point. But still has far to go. "My sis is probably getting worried about us don't you think guys?" Lilly pesters both of the husbands. "Yes, I think my sweetheart is going to be worried about us. I don't like her being all alone out there." I say. "I wonder what the quickest way back to my sis is?" Lilly asks them. Their friends from the past were doing something a little different this year. Instead of traveling to Jasper after Idaho. Their coming from Jasper and are currently stopping at a truck stop. "Hey, Garth and Lilly. Want to hitch a ride with my old traveling companions?" I ask. "Do you want to come with us Humphrey?" Garth asks out of unusual generosity. "I have to talk to my pack brothers. Because this vacation seems more like I'm moving. Not a vacation. So I got to say goodbye to Mooch, Salty and Shakey. You know what I mean guys? I would never abandon my pack brothers like that. Tell my babe I'll be there soon. I'll see you sometime soon." I reply turning down one of my only ways of getting back to Idaho. As Lilly and Garth depart the truck stop, I wave a large goodbye. Watching the tail lights vanish is kind of a sad and final goodbye. After the truck is truly gone, I start heading to Jasper Park Canada. "That was awfully nice of Humphrey to hook us up with his friends. I mean for a ride." Garth exclaims and then adds, "I hope the poor chap is ok." "I know, dear. He was left out there in the cold. I do hope he will make it so he can see his pack brothers." Lilly replies. "You know, I regret being mean to him. Now I feel guilty!" Garth says worryingly. "Honey, Im sure it's nothing you did. Like he said, he has to go say good bye to his pack brothers. It appears as though Humphrey and my sister are going to live in Idaho, permanently." Lilly says trying to comfort her husband. As they were speaking, lightning and thunder began to roll in. Rain ran down the window in the trailer. Garth and Lilly made the most of it by rain races. They sat at the window seeing the selected drop beat the other. Or if it tied. Sometimes, the drops would blow right by at the speed they were moving. "Garth, do you see this big one? It almost looks like a 'K'." Lilly asks. "Thats awkward. This one looks like 'H'." Garth answers back. "Let's call them Humphrey and Kate. Which ever one makes it to the end wins." Lilly suggests as a pastime. Garth looks up from the two raindrops. When he does, He swore that very night. Before they fell asleep Garth swore he heard God say, "Only till the full moon Garth, It'll come. Get Humphrey for this... Kate will need him." Garth thought about this for some time until he decoded the message God had sent that very night. It is a half moon. Gods face is in cloud formation over the moon. "Lilly! Get up. Kate needs Humphrey because the pups will be coming soon!" Garth yells. "Huh? Oh, my sis is going to have pups." Lilly says wearily. Then figures out what Garth just said, "Humphrey needs to be there to assist Kate during birth, We need to find him!" Lilly replies frantically. "Come on, We have to blow our only ride for Humphrey so he can be escorted for Kate's birthing!" Garth panics. With that, Garth and Lilly open up the door. The vehicle is still moving. "Make a break for it!" Garth screams to Lilly, "Trust me!" Meanwhile while their on their chase to find me, this is occurring. "Hey buddy!" Shakey says to me. "Yo!" Mooch exclaims. "Ow ow ow!" Salty adds. "Welcome back bro!" Shakey says. "Shakey listen. I came back to tell you good bye. My conscience told me I needed to say goodbye. Because I would never leave you guys without a sincere goodbye." I say. "Hey, keep strong Humphrey! I also have been working on this song. Fellow wolves have had me stay with their wife. Because somehow, my song calms them during birth." Shakey replies. "The guys not kidding!" Mooch says. "Well, I'd better be off." I say to my brothers. "Wait woah! Humphrey, where do you think your going? Not trying to be rude but didn't Kate seem... Larger?" Shakey asks. "Yeah, um she's pregnant." I tell them. "Congratulations Humphrey!" They all say. Over all of the cheering, Salty breaks the silence, "How many months has it been?" He asks. "Hm, about two and eight tenths of a month." I reply. Then ask, "Why did you need to know that?" "Humphrey, I'm predicting by the full moon she will give birth to the developing pups." Shakey says. We look up at the moon. The moon is three quarters full. "Dude we should escort you! You need to be there to assist Kate." They all say. "Does anyone know how to drive a car or a truck?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Sweet. I know where your going with this!" They all exclaim. "This time. It has brakes!" I assure them. "Humphrey, I'm sure this baby ll do just fine." Mooch says. I get behind the wheel of an old trailer truck. My brothers get in the trailer. There are four surround sound speakers in the trailer and a Microphone attached to an amplifier. Then I hatch an idea. "Hey lets get this party right!" I say. The interior of the trailer is brass bars, Black leather seats, Red carpet, a fifty-five inch flatscreen HD TV made by samsung and a bathroom including heated trailer and seats. "Humphrey, We are all set back here, Turn on the country station. Turn off all of the inside lights. Just the outline lights and outside lights!" (Click) Which then follows by"oh(s)!" They turn on Alpha and Omega special. Watching their own movie. Next I commence to putting the twelve speed auto four selector in Drive and give two blows on the horn. The air brakes release following a release of air. I set the cruise control for forty miles an hour, after driving for so many miles. I open the hollow door since I can no longer keep my eyes open being able to pilot the truck. My solution is to give someone a hand at the wheel. With that, I give Shakey the drivers manual. "Im sure you know what to do, I got to catch some shut eye. Just don't hit anything." I say. He climbs up front. "I can't believe it!" I say. "Can't believe what bro?" Mooch and Salty ask. "All I did was go on a simple search party looking for a friend of mine. Now I'm rushing to make it for my babe's birthing in time so I can comfort her!" I reply "We understand ya bro, Man we all know how much this means to you, We're doing this for you. That's what brothers do man. A brothers there for his brother and so on." Salty and Mooch say. "Thanks guys. I knew you cared!" I reply "And we still do care. Bro's for life!" Shakey replies from the cabin. "I think I'm going to fall asleep." Shakey says. "Will you take the wheel?" He asks. "Sure thing, just chatting back here helped me get rested. So sure!" I answer. Shakey and I exchange places. I get behind the wheel. The gas is beginning to get low. "Hey guys we need to stop and get some gas. I'll buy us some cigars for the event and gum. Hows that sound?" I ask my brothers hanging in the back. "Sure Humphrey, lets get some gas and some cigars for when Kate is ready to give birth." They all say. While we are stopping for gas I think we should see how Kate's doing. The narrator will now be Kate for a while. "Hey, Marcel?" I ask. "M yes Kate?" He replies. "Where do you think my handsome husband, Humphrey is?" I ask worryingly. Marcel gives some thought into his reply. Then says, "Kate, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be along soon." "Oh, I sure hope so! I think the pups are almost ready. I'll need Humphrey to comfort me in my birth." I say panicking. "The pups are coming soon eh, Kate?" Marcel asks. "I think I already established that!" I yell at Marcel. "Calm down Kate, I'm sure they'll be along soon." Marcel says soothingly. "Uh oh, I have the feeling the pups will be due by full moon!" I say back panicking. While Marcel and I are going over my birthing lets see what Garth and my omega sister is up to. Nor does it matter if she's an omega. Everybody is the same. Garth will now narrate. "Lilly, do you see that epic eighteen wheeler? It looks like some people are gassing up. No wait a sec. Those aren't people, are they?" I say looking for something. "Garth what are you looking for?" Lilly asks. "Lilly, I found a pair of glasses. One of the lenses are broken. Let's see if this can be of any use." I reply putting on the ancient spectacles. I squint and then my eyes slowly adjust to the scenery. "Oh honey, Look. That wolf over there reminds me of Humphrey. He's also got a gang. But remember how he said he needed to go see his brothers?" Lilly reminds me. "Lets go talk to them and see if thats him and his bro's" I say back. "Hey, whats up you guys?" Humphrey asks as me and Lilly approach them. We will change the narration to Humphrey. Now as I said, I said to Garth and Lilly 'Hey, whats up you guys?' "Yo, It looks like you guys need a ride. Am I right?" I ask them. "We've got plenty of space for you guys!" My brothers add. "Ok sure. Is that ok dear?" Garth asks. "Uh, I guess we can take a ride." Lilly replies. Then asks her husband Garth, "Didn't we have something to tell them?" "Oh right, Humphrey! You need to be there for full moon! To assist Kate." Garth says giving warning. Back in Idaho, Sawtooth National Wilderness. This is going on. Kate will now narrate. "Marcel! It's full moon. Where is he? Or should I say, where are they!?" I ask out of frustration. "They should be arriving right about..." CRASH! Just before Marcel could finish saying his sentence, An eighteen wheeler struck a bunch of trees. "Are you out of your mind?" I scream. "Aw ridiculous truckers!" Marcel exclaims. Then adds, "Wait a minute! That's Humphrey,'' "My sister and her husband Garth! And his brothers." I say. Now we will switch the narration back to Humphrey. "Humphrey!" Kate screams. I feel knocked out. So I give no reply. "I got a pulse!" Salty says. Then adds, "He'll pull through. Just give him a minute to understand what happened." "What happened? I knew we shouldn't have pulled the handbrake at eighty-nine miles an hour!" I say. "That was totally rad!" Mooch says. Then says, "Let's do it again!" "Oh man if we could. Is the truck supposed to be on fi-" I reply. Before I could finish my sentence. The truck explodes! "Everyone duck! Well at least thats over with," I exclaim. "Humphrey hon, where have you been? I've been worrying about you. Oh ah!" Kate says "Quickly, bring her into the den! I need her to be in peace during the birthing." I order my brothers. They do as I say on command. "Yes sir, we will do that." They all exclaim. "Um, do me a favor. Save all the sir crap for Alpha school. There wont be such thing in this pack though. But right now I have to go help my dear." I say. "Humphrey, I need you!" Kate screams from inside the den. "Well, I got to go in the de-" But before I can finish saying den. "Humphrey! This hurts, help me please!" Kate yells panicking. I rush into the den to assist Kate during birth. "Kate, lean on your side. This might help." I suggest calmingly. "Ok, I'll try. Ouch!" Kate replies giving outbursts of panting due to giving birth. "Your doing good! Stay calm Kate! Easy now, don't push too hard." I reply soothingly. Apparently, my calming voice wasn't enough to help her forget about the pain. "Hey Shakey, we need you to sing your song please! Otherwise I don't think she'll make it." I ask Shakey from outside worryingly. "Yes, if my song would help Kate with the pain." Shakey replies. "We need you Shakey. Please." Kate yells from inside the den. "Sure thing buddy, anything for my brother." Shakey says. "Thanks we knew we could count on you." I say. A while later, Kate gives birth to two beautiful pups. Both of our new pups are males. "We should have grandfather Winston and great grandfather Tony see their new great grandchildren and grandchildren." Garth recommends. "Thats a great idea." Lilly replies. "Last time I checked they were back in Jasper park." Garth says. "Do you hear that sudden flapping of wings?" Garth asks. "It's Marcel!" Kate exclaims. "Look who I brought with me." Marcel says. "You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, Did you?" Paddy asks. "Guess where I found Paddy waddling about?" Marcel asks. "I was just finishing a cupcake till you showed up Marcel." Paddy says. "No need to fight you guys." I say sternly making an effort to break up the fight. "Good to have you back." Kate says. "Ugh, on my way there. A hunter tried to shoot me. But he only shot off my tail." Paddy says with little temper. "That must have been the feathers I found the other day." Lilly says soothingly to Paddy. "Now what was this about someone being in jasper?" Paddy questions. "We were thinking of showing Winston and Tony their new great grandsons and grandsons." I tell Paddy. "I think that would be a smashing idea." Paddy replies in a excited tone. "Would you birds do us a big favor?" Kate asks. "Sure, what would be the costs?" Marcel asks. "For you and Paddy to go get my mom, dad and Garth's dad." Kate replies. "Ok, I guess we can go look. Be back in a few days." Paddy says. "I can't believe that I'm an uncle." Garth says. "I can't believe I'm an aunt." Lilly replies. "What should we name our new sons Humphrey?" Kate asks me. "How about Kenji and Jon?" Garth suggests. "No, that sounds to gangster like." Kate replies. "How about Nova? I've always wanted a Nova." I suggest. "Sure Honey. That sounds great." Kate replies. "Now what do we name Ol' no name over here?" Lilly asks. "Alan?" Garth suggests. "Thats a heavenly name." Kate exclaims. "Nova and Alan it is!" I declare arrogantly. "Hey Humphrey, Want me to teach you how to hunt?" Garth asks "Sorry. I can't because I have to take care of the pups." I reply. "Honey you can go. I can take care of them alone for a few." Kate says with a weak smile. "Are you sure they wont be any trouble?" Garth asks. "Hey Garth. I can help care for the pups with my sister." Lilly suggests. "That would be wonderful." Kate replies. "Oh alright, Be back in a few babe." I say. "So Garth, what game are we going to practice for?" I ask. "Lets start with something small." Garth replies. "How about those squirrels?" I suggest. "It seems like the perfect thing to practice on!" Garth says. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Oh yea!" I reply eagerly. While Garth is teaching me how to hunt lets see how Kate and Lilly are getting along. "Aw, their so cute!" Lilly says. "Thank you, Lilly." Kate says back. "Hey Kate?" Lilly asks. "Yes Lilly?" Kate answers. "Remember when we used to chase each other? You know. A few Autumns ago?" Lilly asks. "Yes. I remember. Why do you bring that up?" Kate asks. "Well, I wonder what Garth's Teen pup hood was like. I never asked him." Lilly replies. "Hm, I really wouldn't know. Did you teach him to howl better? Because at the big finish it seemed like Garth didn't howl off key." Kate says. "Yeah, We spent some quality time together." Lilly replies. "We have thought about doing it." Lilly adds. "You thought about making a pack of your own with Garth?" Kate asks. "Yeah but it seems like Garth doesn't want to." Lilly responds feeling depressed. "Maybe he's just not ready." Kate suggests. "Did you have the same problem with Humphrey?" Lilly asks. "In fact, I made multiple gestures trying. He just wouldn't let me. Maybe Garth is more sensible then we thought." Kate answers. "Hey, look what we've got!" Garth exclaims. Then says proudly, "Humphrey caught most of them." "Wow, let's eat." Kate says. Then says, "The pups can't eat solid foods just yet. After I've had my fill. I have to provide milk for the offspring." "How long do you think it will take for them to start eating solid foods?" I ask. "Oh for a month maybe." Kate replies. We all sit down in our den to eat. "Hey Humphrey, I got to go nurse. Be back in a second. Ok?" Kate asks. "Sure thing Kate" I reply. "Hey Humphrey, Garth and I have been thinking about adding on to your pack." Lilly says. "(Choking) Woah wait, Since when?" Garth asks. "I hear you brother in law! I felt the same way when I was asked that question. It was asked a little differently." I reply comforting my brother in law Garth. "Garth are you ok?" Lilly asks. Kate comes with our two sons from the corner of the den. "What's all this commotion?" Kate asks. "I want to provide female pups for your sons. Except Garth doesn't want to." Lilly says complaining. "Well yeah, We need the right gender to keep this pack of Idaho wolves going when we retire." I say. "There's got to be a better way to do this!" Garth says trying to get out of doing it. "No not really." I say to Garth. "Oh darn!" Garth says. "Hey its not so bad Garth. Trust me." I tell him. "Oh alright, I'll give in Lilly. We'll do it tonight. Ok?" Garth says giving up. "Yes!" Lilly says. "Wow Humphrey, you sure made my sister happy." Kate says. After sundown, the two couples including the top couple (Humphrey aka me, and Kate) head in for the night. The next morning I'm the first one to wake up. I look over at Kate. The pups are curled up beside her. I nudge her mane and whisper, "Kate wake up." "Mmm, Humphrey?" Kate asks still half asleep. "Morning." I say softly. "I can't wait till our pups will be able to talk." I say excitedly. "Me either, it'll take awhile." Kate replies. "Oh hey Garth. How you feeling?" I ask as he comes into our den looking like he's about to kill over. "Ugh not so good. Lilly really did it last night. I feel so tired because she kept me up doing it all night." Garth says wearily. "Did you have fun sis?" Kate asks. "Oh yah!" Lilly replies. "Do you think it worked?" I ask hopefully. "We wont know until tomorrow." Garth says putting his paw on her belly. "I sure hope so." I reply with a smirk on my face. "Uh oh, if we have to do it again! I'm out of the question." Garth says nervously. "Don't worry. Putting this in the least rude term possible. It worked because it seems as though Lilly is..Well you know, larger. I can tell." I reply assuring Garth that he doesn't need to do it again. "Phew!" Garth sighs with relief. "So Humphrey, can we like have a brother to brother chat?" Garth asks me. "Sure what about Garth?" I ask trying to be a comforting sibling. "Will you walk down to the Idaho riverside with me?" Garth inquires. "Alright, I assume you don't want the girls to tag along?" I question Garth. "No." Is Garth's short answer. Garth and I walk down to the Idaho riverside to have a brother and brother talk. Ever since Lilly recently got pregnant, Garth's been all nervous about it. Thats my guess is as to why Garth wants to have a brother and brother talk. "So, What is on your mind Garth?" I ask soothingly trying to bring his nerves down. "You know I got Lilly pregnant right?" He stutters. "Yes I do Garth." I answer back. "Well when you got Kate pregnant. How did you deal with it so well? I mean like you were totally calm during the birthing as you said after the pups were born." Garth asks this time calmer. "Garth, it was no problem. When you have friends who understand you like my brothers do. Your always strong no matter what happens around you." I reply. Garth begins breaking down and starts to cry. "Humphrey, I wish I wren't so lonely. I know I have you guys and Lilly. Other than that all the friends I ever had really didn't understand how I felt." Garth mumbles. "Garth, it's going to be alright. We will do the best we can. Out here it's every wolf for himself/herself." I reply. "Thank you for this talk Humphrey. I feel a bit better. Let's eat, I'm starving and I bet Lilly and the unborn pups are hungry too." Garth says cheerfully. "You must die!" Garth screams as he stalks our prey. "Coyote 0 Moose 1" I say. "Well I can change that." He says jokingly. "Oh yeah? Hows that going to work?" I ask not believing him. "We'll just tell our pretty little wive's you caught it." He says putting some meaning behind it. "Garth, your nicer than I thought. Thanks brother!" I reply. As I spoke those words a sensation began running through my veins. It's a feeling I never thought I'd experience. Especially with Garth. I can finally get to know the real Garth. "Humphrey are you ok?" Garth questions. His voice is only a faint whisper in my ear. In actuality, he's shouting. "Uhoo wake up!" "Huh what oh WHAT?" I yell at Garth being jumped by his voice. "Calm down Humphrey, Were you thinking of something?" Garth asks. "Yeah but can we talk about it later?" I answer. "Sure, you know I'm always here to listen to what you have to say." Garth replies. "Oh, hi Garth and Humphrey. I bet Garth did most of the hunting am I right?" Lily asks. "Oh no I didn't, Humphrey caught it all by himself." Garth says throwing a switch in Kate's head. The next thing I know Kate tackles me to the ground and begins kissing me. "Kate, please the pups are with us." I say aware of the younger audience. "Ew gross daddy!" Nova and Alan both say in disgust. "I'm sorry babe, I can't help myself. It's just that I want more pups. Don't you want more pups?" Kate replies. "I think we'll wait and see. Two pups are hard enough to watch over. Don't you agree dear?" I ask. "Yes, I think that two pups are hard enough to take care of. I just want a girl pup." Kate replies. "Maybe me and Garth's pups will be females." Lilly says with hope. "I really hope that the pups will be females, because I would really love nieces to take care of." Kate answers. "Hey Humphrey, we should do something special for our families this fourth of July. Don't you think so?" Garth asks me. "Sure, why not. What do you have in mind Garth?" I ask with great interest. "How about a pig roast and fireworks?" Garth answers. "Yeah! Thats the best idea ever Garth thanks." I reply. "Hmmm, says here theres a wonderful firework display at the Trafton's Wharf this year. It even says a grand pig roast." Garth replies. "Where'd you get that information?" I ask. "From this here newspaper." Garth answers back. "Tell the families to get packed for the trip to Maine." I answer. "Hey Kate, Lilly, Nephew's get whatever is important." Garth says after trotting to the den. "Whats going on Garth?" Lilly asks. "Not telling until the Fourth of July. You'll see for yourselves when we get there." Garth replies. "I like surprises don't you sis, how bout my little Alan and Nova?" Kate asks. "Now then whats all this talk about traveling and look who I found." Marcel interrupted. Alongside Marcel is Paddy and right below their flapping wings is Tony, Winston and of course Eve. "Kate I heard you have two sons. How'd everything go?" Winston asks us as he approaches us. "Everything went just fine dad." Kate replies to the retired alpha known as her dad. "Hi Winston, Nova and Alan have been doing just fine." I say cutting into the conversation. "Humphrey, please don't call me Winston. Your married to my daughter and your my son in law. So just call me dad." Winston replies. "Ok dad." I answer. "Humphrey I know you never had a father that stayed with you or a mother. I'm a father you can call your own. You know I am your stepfather. Eve is your stepmother, but to make things clearer call us mom and dad alright Humphrey?" Winston asks. "Ok dad thank you for being here for me." I reply. "Hey how's my favorite alpha?" Tony says in a friendly tone and pats his son on the head. "Great dad, you seem to have changed a lot." Garth notices right away. "Yup I got over the whole thing real easily. You know about the alpha and omega marriage." Tony replies. "Dad so your taking it real easy I heard from how cheerful you sound." Garth answers. "Son, I need to be a role model you know? For Kate's kids?" Tony replies. "Yup and I kinda wish I still had a mom. How do you feel about her lately?" Garth asks. "Hey any mom of mine is a mom of yours Garth!" I say to Garth. "Thanks bro. I knew I could count on you." Garth answers "I've been taking it alright. It's really difficult son. By the way did you know, your mom was an omega?" Tony answers his handsome and strong son Garth "Woah really dad? Thats awesome! Wait, how come I never met her?" Garth questions his new kind, loving and understanding dad. "Son she uh, she." Tony began getting all nervous and then answers the best he could, "She died giving birth to you." Tony replies sniffing. "Well now then, how do we get to Maine?" Garth whispers to me. "Speaking of the devil! Look out in the parking lot thats a Maine license, perfect." Garth points out to me. The owner and the friends were standing around when a dark skinned boy begins to point at the wolves. "Eh! Lily is that the wolves from alpha and omega?" He asks the also dark skinned woman who's name happens to be Lily. "Zack no that's just a movie but it's funny you point that out because they look exactly like them." Lily replies. "Did you hear one of them say something?" a light skinned boy asks looking to be the age of fourteen. "Hm doubt it. It's probably a Jacob being a Jacob." a white skinned girl replies. She looks to be of the same age as Zack. "Yeah your probably right, How many mountain dews did you have? Ashley you seem hyper." Zack answers back. "So why did you make me drive all the way down here?" Lily asks seeming to be a bit frustrated at the moment. "Remember I dared to see if Idaho National Park actually existed from the movie." Zack says trying to calm the upset Lily. "Um Zack? Look at the name of this park! It's really for real Oh my lord." Lily exclaims. "No way!" Zack replies looking like he was about to loose his eyes from such disbelief. "Wait Jacob you said that they talked? Those wolves in there?" Zack asks. "Eh." is Jacob's simple and lazy reply. "Eh! Jacob help us out. I think since we watched that movie we've gained powers to talk to animals!" Zack says. "So how was that game of birdie golf, Frank?" A pigeon says out of the blue directed towards another sitting across from him. "Thanks Judd, quite fine and yours?' Frank asks. "Hm not bad until I met this golfing goose! So I ruined his birdie!" Judd answers back. "It is true! We can talk to animals!" Everyone from the group shout out in unison. "Hey I dare you to see if that is who I think it is!" Zack began to challenge Lily. "Ok." Lily says as she approaches the wolves. "Hi wolves you look familiar." Lily kneels down and says. "Who what us? Oh no. I'm Humphrey and these are Garth, My sexy wife Kate, Nova and Alan our two sons and of course Lilly. She has some on the way." I explain to Lily the human. "Why are you here? Looking at the licenses?" Lily questions us. "Oh uh. Garth and I were thinking of doing something special for our family. Your license is a Maine license, you know of the Trafton's Wharf?" I ask Lily the human. "Get out! Are you coming to the fourth of July party?" Lily asks us. "Um yeah, cool Subaru." I say. "Are you asking to hitch a ride with us. If your the wolves we think you are? Are you the wolves from Jasper Park Canada and played in a movie Alpha and Omega?" Lily questions. "Yup thats us!" everyone of us wolves shout out. "Ok get in the Subaru! Your coming to the pig roast with us." Zack yells in excitement. The drive from Idaho to Swans Island, Maine was just starting. The first few miles were boring. Until they got into the spirit of road tripping. The wolves and humans were harmonizing as soon as Zack pulled out his Cordova classical guitar. These wolves have a craving for country music just like Lily and her gang. "We should have a clan name." Garth suggests as everyone's listening to Lily's, Rascal Flatts collection. "I've got it!" Lily shouts. "What is it Lily?" Zack asks. "Wolves of Maine Country." Lily replies. Each and every single wolf and human yell, "YES!" at the same time. They began getting hungry. Especially Lilly whom was pregnant with pups. "Oh caribou! We're almost out of gas. Lets stop at a truck stop outside of Lincoln." Lily suggests. When Lily, the owner of the Subaru went in for food. I put my paws on this circular thingy that made this car turn. Kate got in the front seat. Zack got in the back. Everyone else sat in the back. Good thing the car was a Subaru outback. Lily came out of the store and was GOING to sit in the front seat. "You know how to get there? You can drive a Subaru?" She exclaims in surprise. "Yes and no. Can I drive, I want to see if these paws are worth anything." I ask Lily. "Ok be careful. It's my car and your walking there if you hit something." She answers. "Really?" "Yes" "really?" "No I'm kidding." She replies. I put my paws on the steering wheel and put my hind paw on the gas pedal. The revs read 1,500 RPM. I pushed harder on the gas. They now read 2,750 RPM. The car begins to move and it's time to hit the road again. I let my paw slide on the turn signal and headlight switch. "Crap!" I remark realizing I shut off the headlights. "I do that a lot, don't worry Humphery." Lily says. I turned the lights back on and was doing thirty miles an hour. Kate asked if we could listen to Jason Aldean. From the back, Ashley seconded her request. Zack reached up as soon as the decision was made. Dirt Road Anthem begins to play. I turn onto a dirt road and cruise. We all enjoy the ride. "Humphery, can I try sweetie?" Kate asks. "If Lily says so." I reply. "I guess she can." Lily answers. After pulling over me and Kate swap sides. Off we go. There's still a long way to go. Lilly in the back whimpered. "You ok?" Garth asks nuzzling his wife. "Yeah, I. It's just that the pups are almost ready." She replies. "It's been three months, the timing might be right." Garth says. Kate pulls over when Lilly whines in the back. Some abandon the car to give her peace while Garth and Kate stay with Lilly. Zack comes over and we talk. "Hey Humphery, I think we have a lot in common." He says to me. "Really? Are cars your thing? I stole a truck once." I ask. "Oh yeah, German and Japanese cars are my thing.


End file.
